1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to video disk players, and ore particularly to for successively reproducing video signals from both sides of a video disk in a video disk player in which the video signals from both the sides of the video disk are read and stored and the stored video signals from one side of the video disk are output in an opposite order from their storage order after the video signals from the other side are output in their storage order, so that the video signals from both the sides of the video disk can be successively reproduced with no discontinuity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in a video disk player, one or two pickups are employed to read video signals from a double-sided video disk with upper and lower sides on which the video signals were recorded, respectively.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional apparatus for successively reproducing the video signals from both the sides of the video disk in the video disk player employing a single pickup. In this drawing, the video disk is designated by the reference numeral 2 and the pickup is designated by the reference numeral 3.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional reproduction apparatus employing the single pickup 3 comprises a spindle motor 1 being driven to rotate the video disk 2. The pickup 3 is adapted to read the video signals recorded on both the sides of the video disk 2.
In operation, the disk 2 is rotated with rotation of the spindle motor 1. As rotated, the video signals recorded on both the sides of the video disk 2 are read by the pickup 3. At this time, the video signals on the upper and lower sides of the video disk 2 are read in the opposite direction to each other since they were recorded in the same direction.
Namely, the video disk 2 is rotated in a counter-clockwise direction S1 to allow the pickup 3 to read the video signals recorded on the lower side of the video disk 2. Also, the video disk 2 is rotated in a clockwise direction S2 to allow the pickup 3 to read the video signals recorded on the upper side of the video disk 2.
If the video disk 2 begins to be rotted by the spindle motor 1, the pickup 3 first reds the video signals from a position A (inner circumference) to a position B (outer circumference) of the lower side of the video disk 2 and is then turned to move to a position E (inner circumference) of the upper side of the video disk 2. After moving to the position E of the upper side of the video disk 2, the pickup 3 reads the video signals from that position E to a position D (outer circumference) of the upper side of the video disk 2. As a result of the reading to the point D of the upper side of the video disk 2, the reproduction of the video signals from the video disk 2 is completed.
In other words, the video signals recorded from the position A to the position B of the lower side of the video disk 2 are read by the pickup 3 while the video disk 2 is rotated in the counter-clockwise direction S1. Also, the video signals recorded from the position E to the position D of the upper side of the video disk 2 are read by the pickup 3 while the video disk 2 is rotated in the clockwise direction S2.
However, in the conventional reproduction apparatus employing a single pickup, the reproduction of the video signals is stopped while the pickup moves from the outer circumference of the lower side of the video disk to the inner circumference of the upper side of the video disk to read the video signals recorded on the upper side of the video disk after reading all the video signals recorded on the lower side of the video disk. As a result, a video picture is stopped on a screen for about 10-15 sec.
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional apparatus for successively reproducing the video signals from both the sides of the video disk in the video disk player employing two pickups. In this drawing, the reference numerals 1 and 2 designate the spindle motor and the video disk, respectively, similar to those in FIG. 1. Also, the reference numerals 3 and 4 designate the two pickups or lower and upper side reproduction pickups, respectively.
In operation, the video disk 2 is rotated in the counter-clockwise direction S1 as the spindle motor 1 is rotated in the same direction. At this time, the lower side reproduction pickup 3 reads the video signals recorded on the lower side of the video disk 2, moving from a position G to a position G' of the lower side of the video disk 2.
Then, if the video disk 2 is rotated in the clockwise direction S2 as the spindle motor 1 is rotated in the same direction, the upper side reproduction pickup 4 reads the video signals recorded on the upper side of the video disk 2, moving from a position F to a position F' of the upper side of the video disk 2.
However, in the conventional reproduction apparatus employing two pickups, it takes about 4-6 sec to turn the rotation of the video disk from the counter-clockwise direction to the clock wise direction for the successive reproduction of the video signals. As a result, the reproduction of the video signals is stopped for that time period. Namely, the video picture is stopped on the screen for about 4-6 sec.
In summary, a conventional reproduction apparatus employing the single pickup has the disadvantage that the reproduction of the video signals is stopped while the pickup moves from the outer circumference of the lower side of the video disk to the inner circumference of the upper side of the video disk to read the video signals recorded on the upper side of the video disk after reading all the video signals recorded on the lower side of the video disk. Also, a conventional reproduction apparatus employing two pickups has the disadvantage that the reproduction of the video signals is stopped during turning the rotation of the video disk from the counter-clockwise direction to the clock wise direction for the successive reproduction of the video signals.